Choices Made, Hearts In Play
by ObsessionIsBeauty
Summary: AJ didn't know what to do. She was caught between the man that represented her future and the man that represented her everything. All she knew was that whatever choice she made, she needed to be damn sure it was the right one. She would lose one of them forever and there would be no second chances given.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first foray into the world that is writing fanfiction. So I'm quite excited and nervous to show the world what I can do.**

**I have for some time now wanted to write AJPunk fics but never really felt motivated to do so. That was until the abomination that is AJCena occurred and all hope for Heel!AJPunk was killed.**

**So this is my attempt at what a AJPunkCena angle should had been had creative followed the logical course of storytelling. Seriously monkeys could come up with better shit then what creative is doing now.**

**So enjoy. Kindly review but be gentle. *wink***

* * *

Prologue

It had been another successful night. She once again got one over Dolph and Vicki, this time showing the WWE universe compromising photos of the two and the use of hemorrhoid cream. Her and John finally went on their first real date after weeks and weeks of flirtatious banter (not to mention the many makeout sessions as well).

Overall, AJ Lee's life was finally starting to come around after the tumultuous last month she experienced. Professionally she was back in the ring kicking ass, and taking names. Personally, things with John were going slow but good which after her last two public relationships she more than welcomed. AJ could not help the smile that was currently plastered on her face as she rode the elevator up to the twenty-fifth floor of her hotel.

However, there was one thing AJ had learned quickly in this business, and that was that nothing stayed quiet nor peaceful for long. There was always a storm brewing right around the corner ready to hit. So when she walked into her hotel room tonight, and heard the voice that had given her so much joy as it did pain, she knew there was no escaping the storm. Hurricane Punk was here, and the destruction it would leave in its path would be like no other she faced before.

* * *

**So how I do? I already have chapter one done and most of chapter two, so updates will be quicker this week. Until then, let us lament what could have been with Heel!AJPunk ruling the WWE. *sobs***


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and followed, and favorited. Makes me feel good knowing that others enjoyed my work.**

**Special thank you to XxPunkleexX for leaving me my first review ever. You broke my review cherry and I couldn't ask for a better AJPunk author to do so. **

* * *

"You know. If watching you and John act like a bunch of awkward virginal teenagers these last few weeks is your way of getting my attention, well here it is."

Standing there in the middle of her hotel room was the last person she ever wanted to see again, CM  
Punk.

Once upon a time the sound of his voice could elicit so many emotions in her: happiness, excitement, passion, ... love. Now all it did was fill her with uncontrollable rage and disgust (along with painful memories of that night in L.A.).

"Typical Punk. Always thinking that everything and everyone revolve around you. Huge newsflash here, it doesn't." AJ said as walked around Punk so she could get further into her room.

"By the way, how the hell did you get into my room? I specially told the front desk no unwanted guests. You're unwanted as they come."

"Well, when you are The Best in the World it's not hard to get people to do want you want. It wasn't for you remember." He smirked at that, and it took every ounce of willpower in her not to slap it off his face.

"What do you want Punk?" she asked, exasperated. Barely five minutes in his presence and already she could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. That is all Punk seemed to do to her these days when she was around him.

"With you and John once again playing tonsil hockey Monday and him officially named the #1 contender for the WWE belt, I need to see what I'm getting into. Anything involving John-Boy and my belt is about me, and that includes you now that you've decided to become the next Mrs. Cena

"I'm just gonna ignore that last comment and again ask you what do you want? I haven't been getting involved in any of your matches with John. So I don't understand the need to act like an assho-"

"I want to know what you're playing at?" he asked.

"What I'm playing at?," a look of utter confusion etched on her face. "What are you talking about? I'm not playing at any game here."

"Cut the bullshit AJ. I know that whatever this thing with John is, it has something to do with me. So what is it?"

She cocked her head to the side, offering him the smile that helped certify her as the crazy chick of the WWE.

"Now isn't that adorable. You, let's call it what it really is, breaking into my room and thinking you can demand answers from me."

"Stop acting like a dumb bitch and fucking...tell...me...now."**  
**

There was one thing AJ hated being called more than crazy was getting called a bitch. Punk had learned that lesson the hard way when he became quite reacquainted with his left and right hand for a week. (Though, she has to admit the make up sex was quite... epic, to say the least.)

"And thus concludes this part of the show. So please kindly leave my room and fuck off." AJ tried pushing past him so she could get to the door, but Punk grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around, walking her to the wall and pinning her against it.

"You're playing a dangerous game here AJ." he said as he pressed himself even closer to her. "That thing with Bryan was just child's play compared to this. This is the big leagues here, and I would hate to see that pretty little head of yours getting hurt."**  
**

She hated, how despite everything that happened between them, her body (as well as her heart) still reacted so strongly to him being this close to her. It was taking everything in her to stop her body from just pushing him onto the bed and reliving many memories spent there. And from the smug grin plastered on Punk's face he knew it too.

_''Don't let Punk get into your head AJ. That's what he wants.'_

She pushed herself up on her tippy toes and leaned towards his ear. "Don't you worry Punkie." she whispered. She could feel him shudder, and it felt good knowing that he was still as affected by her as she was him.

"I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself just fine. You just worry about keeping that belt come this Sunday at Survivor Series. It's gonna be so much fun watching John kick your ass." She pushed him off her and headed to the door, opening it.

"I'm warning you AJ." Punk said as he walked towards her and out into the hallway. "Stop whatever crazy thing you're planning. This is one war you don't want to get involved in."

"Oh Punkie. You got me involved the minute you stepped into this room." Before she closed the door on him, AJ had one more thing to say.

"By the way Punk. 'May the odds be ever in your favor.'" she quoted from The Hunger Games. And with that she blew him a kiss and slammed the door in his face, his ranting voice now just a muffle on the other side.

* * *

**As you can see I'm gonna be diverging from where creative went. That means no Ryback near the title picture and no Cena/AJ/Dolph angle. Just pure AJPunkCena.**

**Kindly review. As they make my heart go pitter patter with joy.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So a lot has changed since I started this. AJCena ended as quickly as it started. Which I'm pretty sure we are all grateful for. AJ turned heel as we all hoped she would. Unfortunely though it did not result in heelAJPunk but rather AJZiggler (which I don't really mind but still AJPunk is where it should be.) Doesn't change the course of this story though. This is still AJPunkCena all the way.**

* * *

AJ was seven when her grandmother Transito Mendez died after a long hard painful battle with breast cancer. Every night for almost a month after her grandmother's funeral, she would wrap her grandmother's quilt around her shoulders and sneak out her bedroom window, climbing the ladder up to the roof of the Union City apartment she lived in. There, she would lie down and gaze out into the sky for hours on end, watching the stars one by one become bright as diamonds.

"Stars are the souls of loved ones," her grandmother told AJ shortly before she died," sent by heaven letting us know we are not alone. Should you ever feel sad or lonely querida mia, look out to the stars and I will be there."

It bought little AJ comfort and peace knowing that no matter where night would fall upon her, she would always have her grandmother with her. Eighteen years later it was a habit she was never able to get rid of. And that is where she found herself on this cold windy Columbus night for the past half hour after her confrontation with Punk, standing on the balcony of her hotel room staring out into the night sky trying to calm her racing heart and mind.

Finding Punk in her room and seeing him act so casual about it, like he had every right being there, rattled AJ to her core. The last time her and Punk were in the same hotel room together was the night everything changed for her. The night that created painful memories AJ long thought she had gotten rid of. If she had known what was going to happen that night and how in the end she would be left picking up the broken pieces of her heart, she never would have gotten into the car with him.

Punk's bus had broken down when they got to the Staples Center in Los Angeles and would not be fixed for another two days. Since Fresno (where Raw would be taking place the night after Summerslam) was only three hours away they opted instead to drive there than ride with one of the other superstars. Other then the radio being on low, they drove in relative silence. It was par for the course since Punk was always quiet and reserved after his intense pay per view matches; said it was his way to reflect on what happened and what the outcome of the match meant next for his career.

Yet AJ knew tonight was going to end up differently than those other nights on his bus.

AJ at the time passed off the odd events as fatigue from the grueling match he just had with John and The Big Show. She had been waiting in Punk's locker room when he came in and quickly started putting on his street clothes. She found that odd since Punk always took a shower after his match because he hated getting his clothes dirty with sweat. Then as soon as he finished getting dressed instead of giving her their customary post match kiss he simply grabbed her hand and walked them out to the parking garage.

Being in the car with him for the last hour, she should have heeded those events as warning signs. She could feel the sense of tension building between them. One look at Punk, and it was not hard to see that was the case. His knuckles were gripping the steering wheel so hard they were turning into an almost ghostly shade of white. Every muscle in his body, from his jaw to his thighs, coiled tight like a spring. It was his eyes though that told the real story. His green eyes, that showed such love and devotion to AJ, took on a piercing hard edge to them anytime he merely glanced at her.

CM Punk was in essence a ticking time bomb ready to explode and explode he did the second the door to their hotel room clicked shut...

_"Mind telling me **what the fuck** was that shit you pulled tonight?" _

_"There was no other choice Punk. I had to restart the match."_

_"That's bullshit, and you know it. _**I...am...the fucking WWE Champion. **_I should not be getting fucking disrespected like that, least__ from all people you AJ."_

_"You knew. You knew that when Vince named me General Manager that I wasn't going to treat you any differently from anyone else just because we're dating. You even told me to do it so no one would suspect us of being together and accuse me of favoritism with you."_

_"The hell with that. You embarrassed me; made me look like a fucking idiot out there. You should have listened to me and trusted my fucking word that I won the damn match."_

_"And then what Punk? Have the roster start talking about us. Did you not happen to notice what almost happened tonight? John almost caught on that something is going on between us. You should be thanking me that I saved our asses from getting discovered instead of being such an asshole about it."_

_"I'm the asshole here. What about you? Ever since you became GM you've been acting less like my girlfriend and more like a fucking...like a fucking-"_

_"Like a fucking what? Come on Punk. I've never known you to pussyfoot around speaking your mind. So just come out and say it."_

_"Like a real fucking bitch that's what."_

_"Oh fuck you Punk. Fuck you and that pretentious high horse you're riding on. I've been nothing but a loyal honest girlfriend to you this entire time as manager of Raw, and for you to stand there in front of me and say that to my face is just so-"_

_"I can't do this anymore."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"This, us. I'm sorry but... but it's over between us AJ"..._

With just five little words, AJ's entire world came crashing down on her. Seeing Punk walk away from her like she meant nothing to him had brought AJ crashing to her knees. She finally understood what it felt like one's heart was torn out of their chest, and Punk had done just that so thoughtlessly.

The buzzing of her phone snapped AJ out of her thoughts. Wondering whom it could be so late at night, she went back inside her room, shutting the balcony door behind her, and walked across the plush beige carpet to the nightstand where she left her phone. She unlocked it to see that it was a text from John.

_ Had an amazing time tonight. Was wondering if you want__ to join me for breakfast before we leave for the next stop?_

'Fuck AJ. You just had one of the greatest nights of your life with a guy most women would kill to be with. Yet all you've been thinking about this entire time is Punk; the asshole who broke your heart and didn't think twice about it. Get yourself the fuck together girl.'

She just couldn't believe that Punk had reemerged back in her life for less than fifteen minutes, and already she was letting him affect her. She had once let Punk have such a hold on her like that and all that resulted in was heartbreak and pain. She was not going to let that happen again. No, this time she was going to fight whatever curve Punk threw her way now that he set his eyes on her again and her relationship with John. If Punk thought he was easily going to destroy her and John, well he was sadly mistaken.

_Would love to. And maybe after we can spend some time in your room before we go._

* * *

**So ****here is Ch.2. Sorry for the long wait between chapters but unhappiness with how to get this chapter down and adulthood getting in the way didn't allow me to get this out sooner. I hope to get future chapters out more quickly. So again please kindly review because reviewing puts a skip in my step ;)**


End file.
